Her Sister
by CyberSally
Summary: Sakura Haruno was a important character, but what if she had sister. How would that change the Naruto world? What could her sister do, be and who will she meet along the way. This is the Story of a young girl who should never have been born.
1. The Story of the Unwanted

It was March 28 in Konoha early in the morning. A young man was excitedly waiting for the birth of his unborn child. The young man's name was Kizashi Haruno. He was standing next to his wife Mebuki while holding her hand as she was in labor. They both have been in that room for almost four hours, waiting and working hard to have their child come into their world.

" _ **Come on honey , PUSH". Kizashi was holding his wife hand tightly while encouraging her to push harder .**_

" _**Ahhhhh". Mebuki gave one last push as she held her husband hand tightly, close enough to even break it.**_

" _ **Wahhhh" cries where heard throw out the room.**_

" _**It's a beautiful babe girl.' The Doctor, who was gently holding their baby handed her off to the nurse.**_

Kizashi and Mebuki was overwhelmed that after hours, their bay girl was born. They where ready to get this over with and head back to their room for much needed rest. Just as Kizashi was about to let go of his wife hand to check on their child, Mebuki screamed and jerked hard forward.

" _ **SOME THING IS WRONG, KIZASHI SOMETHING IS WRONG" Mebuki was starting to freak out while trying to get up.**_

" _ **Miss Haruno, please relax" One of the nurses step forward to help her. With in moment she realized what was wrong.**_

" _**Doctor please come back, we have another child to deliver" the nurse yelled for the others to get everything ready again.**_

Kizashi was beyond confused, two children? He was told his wife was only having ONE child. How could they have missed another child growing inside his wife. He was about to ask the nurse how was this possible as Mebuki screamed. With in moments the next child was pushed out and crying.

" _**Kizashi congrats, you have two beautiful twin girls!". The doctor happily told the Harunos'.**_

Kizashi grabbed both of his daughter. Frist, he looked at the older daughter. Her bright pink hair and amazing emerald eyes. He already know her name would be Sakura, just like her hair but he wasn't sure of the younger one. Him and Mebuki already talked about possible names for their one daughter if she came out looking like a mix of them. The younger one had the same hair color but was a pale pink, and her eyes were a light mint color. He looked over to his wife asking her what she wanted to name their younger daughter. She smiled as she proudly said her name

" _ **Shizko Haruno"**_


	2. Details on Life

It's only been a few months since Sakura and Shizko where born. Mebuki and Kizashi set up the nursey and baby proofed the house. When you walk into the house the kitchen is on the right just a few feet passing some shelfs and stools on the island that sits on the wooden floor before you step into the tiled floor. The kitchen is a black, white and marble open concept. In front of the island is some bar stools to set on while using the island. In front our ovens stacked on top of other next to the stove. Few counters are next to the stove then there is the kitchen sink. To the left of the ovens is one counter then the fridge. Few feet from the fridge is another set of counters and celling counters filled with cooking items. Leading out of the kitchen is the living room. It's a medium size living with a TV against the wall on the same side the kitchen is with a self. Few inches from the TV is a table with the coach behind it. To the left of the coach is a big walk in window doors to the back yard. The backyard has a big tree and a few flower beds outing the fence. Coming back insides and taking a right from the living room you head upstairs. There are 3 bed rooms and bathrooms. Walking up you see the first bathroom right across. To the left is the guest room and to the right when someone walks up is the nursey room. Inside the nursey is 2 babe carbs with some toys laying around and a few shelves and changing table. Inside the guest room you have a queen size bed and a bathroom in the right back side of the room. A TV sets on top of a desk to the right of the bathroom and the bed sits in front of it. Going back into the walk way is a hall way leading to the right past the bathroom is the parents room. Built in bathroom and the lay out is the same as the guest's rooms.

After putting her daughters down for the evening, Mebuki thinks about the past few months. She reflects on the plan her and Kizashi set up for taking care of the girls. They talked it over with the Hokage since its just them taking care of Sakura and Shizko. They're both ninjas with the Chunin rank and take missions whenever they can. When one is on a mission the other is taking care of their daughters. Mebuki been taking care of the girls for a few weeks while her husband has been taking mission while she recovers from child birth. She noticed a few things about her girls, while Sakura is loud and like a normal child, Shizko is far from it. Shizko seems to only cry when she really needs something or seems bored. She normally quite and loves to sleep or eat. She always seems to be looking around her and watching things and learning when she can. Just the other day in the garden she started picking weeds when Mebuki bent over to do the same. Shizko was an odd but smart one. She can't wait till both her baby girls start walking and talking. Oh how a mother can wait only so long.


	3. SandMonsters

_**3 years since Shizko was born**_

Shizko was reading a book about charka natures she found lying down stairs. Her mother would normally take away anything ninja related from her if she saw her with it. Shizko just wanted to get a head start on everything. Since she was a year and a half she realized what was going on around her and started to try and work on her body and chakra. She's been able to hide how much charka she was able to get, hiding it in seals. She put the seals under her hair in the same color as her skin. She just made a clone and draw them on with her own charka. She learned how to make clones from watching her dad make some to run earns and she learned how to do sealing from books laying around. She understands the basics of Fūinjutsu and charka control. She loved hiding items from her mom then acting like they where never missing. She also loved her sister but because of house sneaky she was, she demanded her mom give her the guest room to "have her own space".

Her sister was very quiet and shy but weird and loud at the house in their room. Talking about random little things that Shizko could care less about. She loves her sister but she's noting like her. They may be twins but they are fair from the same person. Both may look the same and have the same birth day but Shizko is different in many ways.

While Sakura is a quite soft-spoken shy 3-year-old, Shizko is a smart advanced little devil. Sure, her and Sakura have a few things in common. Advanced memory skills, book smarts (her sister can read more then basic children books but not at Shizko level of making theories on ways to hide things from her mom, whom is a ninja.) They also seem to have some kind of inner voice, Shizko hears random voices or noises every so often, but Sakura seems to talk to herself a lot. Speaking of her sister Shizko planned to take them to the park.

" **Saakurrraaaaaaa."** (Shizko)

" **Y-yes sis."** (Sakura)

" **Let's go to the park, Im tired of staying in side while mom watchs TV.** " (Shizko)

" **B-but Shizko, what if Ami or the others are there, I don't wanna get picked on again"** (Sakura)

' **We HAVE THE SAME FACE SAKURA, stop listening to what those she devils say, We BOTH are awesome and if they mess with you I'll take care of them".** (Shizko smiled and grabbed Sakura hand pulling her out of her room and down stairs.)

 _ **Few minutes later Sakura and Shizko arrive at the awesome random park down the street from the busy market**_

[ I love my sister but Kami she's so annoying]. Shizko pulls Sakura over to the swings and tell hers to hope on and be like a bird and fly. Sakura giggles and hopes on up while Shizko pushes her.

" **So Sakurraaaaaaa, anything new in your weird world my little bubble bee."** (Shizko)

" **N-no, just some…someone I meet a few days ago. Her name was Ino. She stood up for me against Ami about my forhead."** (Sakura)

" **Well I would love to meet her my little nugget."** (Shizko)

" **SHIZKO I'm older then you, and what's a nugget."** (Sakura)

Shizko looked puzzled for a few moments, thinking about what a nugget was. She remembers thinking of them one time but never had one. The voices and pictures in her head told her it was yummy and SUPER IMPORANT. She would ask her mom to make some for them.

" **Their super yummy chicken stuff. Mom can make them later, so I can show you."** (Shizko)

Sakura hums to her self while enjoying her time with her sister. Sakura looks around and sees Ino coming their way.

" **SHIZKO THAT'S INO-CHAN."** (Sakura)

" **SAKURA I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU"** (Shizko)

" **Sorry, lets go say hi to her"** (Sakura)

Sakura and Shizko run over to Ino. Sakura starts talking to Ino and interduces Shizko to her.

" **Hi Im Shizko but you can call me awesome sauce"** (Shizko)

" **Uhm, Hi"** (Ino looks over at Sakura and smiles)

" **I'm Ino, and I love how you style your hair, why doesn't sakura do the same."** (Ino)

" **Cause she's a butt and wants to HIDE HER AWESOME BRAIN from the world with her hair over her** _ **Big Forehead**_." (Shizko hugs her sister while moving her forward to give Ino a hug)

" **M-my forehead is huge Ino, I don't wa-"** (Sakura)

" **NO, ITS NOT WE HAVE THE SAME FOREHEAD AND I DON'T HIDE IT."** (Shizko)

Ino pulls red ribbon out of her pocket and hands it to Sakura

" **Put your hair up with this, Sakura your sister is right you are awesome and shouldn't hide it just cause of some stupid girls"** (Ino)

Sakura takes the ribbon and styles her hair up (like she did when she was little in the show) She smiles at Ino and hugs her tightly

" **Okay, now lets play something before Mommy makes us go home."** (Shizko)

Ino, Sakura and Shizko run to the play ground to build some sand castle. While arriving they see a bunch of kids (about 3) picking on a small blonde haired boy. Before Sakura or Ino say or do anything Shizko jumps into ninja mood and grabs one of the older kids and flips them over and then pushes the others away from the blonde-haired boy. Shizko grabs a random stick and yells at the other kids to leave. Before they can say anything, she throws it at them and they run off. Shizko turns to the little boy and bends down to give him a hand up.  
" **Hey, are you okay little sunshine. I chased away the big butt munches. My name is Shizko and this is my AWESOME sister Sakura and my PRETTY friend Ino."** (Shizko)

The young boy looks at them with watery eyes.

" **Please don't hurt me."** (Boy)

" **Silly I JUST SAVED YOU, why would I hurt you, come on tell me your name and we can play together in the sand after we get you looked at."** (Shizko)

The little boy looks around thinking this is a joke and they would hurt him or lie and say who would ever want to be friendly to him.

" **Come on, I just want to be your friend. Please?"** ( Shizko)

" **M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki."** he looks at Shizko **. "Are you sure you want to be my friend…I'm a monster"**

" **Honey, you look nothing like a monster, and besides I'm a little she devil. Monsters don't scare me"** (Shizko sat next to Naruto and gave him a hug). **"Come on Naruto-chan lets be friends and make AWESOME sand castles."**

Naruto and Sakura smiled but Ino seems uncomfortable. Ino smiled slightly and walked with them over to the sandbox. While playing they got to know each other a little more and spent the next few hours talking. It was starting to get late so Sakura, Ino and Shizko needed to go. Naruto seemed upset so Shizko asked him if his parents were going to be mad at him for being late. Naruto teared up a little and yelled.

" **I DON'T HAVE PARENTS."** Naruto stood there for a moment and realized he shouldn't have yelled at his new friends. In fear of being yelled at or pushed away for being rude he ran, he ran as fast as he could into the dark woods around the park.

' **NARUTO!"** Shizko yelled his name loudly and ran after him. Ino and Sakura soon followed, worrying about their friends and sister.


	4. Branches

**_-Shizko, Sakura and Ino ran after Naruto into the forest-_**

" **Where do you think he went? I mean he couldn't have gotten to far"** (Ino)

" **Don't worry we will find him girls, just need to keep looking."** (Shizko)

" **Should we split up?"** (Sakura)

" **No, never split up in situations like this. We all will end up lost"** (Shizko)

" **Alright, Hey I see some branches snapped lets follow them."** (Ino)

The girls slowly make there way to the broken path of branches, within a few minutes they find Naruto crying by a tree curled up. Sakura and Ino look at each other with a confused but worry look. Shizko takes this as a que and walks up to Naruto.

" **Hey sunshine why you run away?" (Shizko hugged Naruto from behide which caused him to jump)  
" I'm sorry okay, I just…I don't know" **(Naruto)

" **Its okay Naruto, you where hurt and well , I know when Im hurt I get all moody its fine. We can talk about this out of the forest. Im hungry, what about you?** (Shizko)

" **Y-yea" (Naruto)**

Shizko helped Naruto up slowly and hugged him again, they both rejoined Sakura and Ino **.**

" **Let's go get food girls"** (Shizko)

The small little colorful gang made their way out of the forest and back to the playground to find Ino's dad waiting for her.

" **Oh yea….."** ( Ino looks at her dad while holding Sakura's hand.)

" **I think I'm in trouble.."** (Ino)


End file.
